doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Seeds of Doom
"The Seeds of Doom" is the sixth story of the thirteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Harrison Chase - Tony Beckley *Scorby - John Challis *Arnold Keeler - Mark Jones *John Stevenson - Hubert Rees *Charles Winlett - John Gleeson *Derek Moberley - Michael McStay *Richard Dunbar - Kenneth Gilbert *Sir Colin Thackeray - Michael Barrington *Hargreaves - Seymour Green *Amelia Ducat - Sylvia Coleridge *Guard Leader - David Masterman *Doctor Chester - Ian Fairbairn *Chauffeur - Alan Chuntz *Guard - Harry Fielder *Major Beresford - John Acheson *Sergeant Henderson - Ray Barron *The Krynoid's Voice - Mark Jones Uncredited performers *Keith Ashley as **Krynoid (4-6) **Thackeray's secretary (5) *Peter Bailey as **"Red Leader" (6) (voice only) **UNIT soldier (6) *Ian Elliott as a guard (3-4) *Rowland Geall as a UNIT soldier (6) *Patrick Ginter as a UNIT soldier (6) *Pat Gorman as a guard (3,5) *Ronald Gough as **Krynoid (4-6) **Royal Marine (3) *Patrick Milner as a Royal Marine (3) *Brian Nolan as a guard (3-5) *Tony Snell as a UNIT soldier (6) *Barry Summerford as Thurston (6) *Derek Wayland as a UNIT soldier (6) Crew *Written by Robert Banks Stewart *Directed by Douglas Camfield *Produced by Philip Hinchcliffe *Fight arranger - Terry Walsh *Production Assistant - Graeme Harper *Production Unit Managers - **Janet Radenkovic **George Gallaccio *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence - Bernard Lodge *Incidental Music by Geoffrey Burgon *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Costume Designer - Barbara Lane *Make-Up - Ann Briggs *Visual Effects Designer - Richard Conway *Studio Lighting - John Dixon *Studio Sound - John Holmes *OB Lighting - Clive Potter *OB Sound - Vic Godrich *Film Cameraman - Keith Hopper *Film Editor - M.A.C. Adams *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designers - **Roger Murray-Leach **Jeremy Bear References 20,000 BC; 1587; 1881; 1921; 1944; 1960; 1976 ack-ack gun; Adams, Franklin; Africa; Antarctica; autumn; Auxiliary Territorial Service; bacteria; biology; blood; blue whale; bomb; bone; bonsai; Botanical Institute; botanist; brandy; brigadier; British Army; camera; Camp 5; cannon; car; Cassiopeia; Lady Chandley; Chase, Bothwell; Chase estate; Chilterns; chop suey; Clive of India; coffee; compost; Crown Jewels; cytology; Daimler; defoliant; doctor of medicine; Earth; England; Eskimo; espionage; fighter plane; Floriana Requiem; flower; flower power; Folkestone; generator plant; Geneva; gooseberry; gourd; greenfly; greenhouse; gun; heart; helicopter; hibiscus; high explosive; hybrid; Hymn of the Plants; inflation; Intergalactic Floral Society; Japan; kale; Krynoid; laser gun; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; Linnaeus, Carl; London; major; mercenary; Middle East; Molotov cocktail; Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus; Natterjack Toad; nitrogen; painting; parasite; St Paul's Cathedral; perfect pitch; physiology; pistol; plane; plant; platelet; Pleistocene; protein; radio; rainforest; Red Leader; rhubarb; rice pudding; rose; Royal Air Force; Royal Horticultural Society; Royal Marines; satellite; scalpel; schizophyte; Scorpio section; Second World War; section; sergeant; Snake's Head Fritillary; snowcat; South Bend; space-time coordinate programmer; summer; telephone; telescope; telex; This Is the House That Jack Built; three-handed crib; toothbrush; ultraviolet; United Kingdom; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United States; Venezuelan gobbo; Victoria; video conference; virus; Wars of the Roses; Wilson, Mike; World Ecology Bureau; X-ray; yo-yo; zoologist Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes